roza and comrade
by Dimkas-Roza8
Summary: this is what happens before and after dimitri finds a poem rose wrote. who is it about? what will happen next? sorry suck at summaries. if you havent already read the poem its ok it will be in here.
1. Chapter 1

R POV

I was getting ready to leave the gym to head back to my door when Dimitri yelled to me, "wait a second rose I would like to talk to you." I turned around getting ready to say something, then my eyes landed on him and all I could do was nod. He had on sweat pants and a tight black plain t-shirt yet he still looked like a god. I shook my head trying to rid myself of those thoughts. I can't have these thoughts he is my MENTOR for gods sake, and not to mention my future partner.

After Dimitri had changed we started walking to my dorm. It was silent, not an uncomfortable silence, it was… peaceful. All of a sudden Dim… I mean Guardian Belikov started talking. " You are an amazing fighter Rosemarie. You are one of the few people who have beaten me but… you are undisciplined. You are constantly sneaking out of your dorm although you know you're on probation, you-."

"WHAT! How do you know that?," I interrupted him in complete surprise. " I-I mean why haven't you turned me in if you knew?" We were almost to my dorm and I really wanted to know. I wonder if he cares about me? I shook my head trying to focus. I cant think like that I mean of course he doesn't he is a guardian, an adult, MY mentor, I was just a high school girl that he was forced to train.

"Do not interrupt me Rosemarie that is one of the things I was talking about," I could tell he was struggling to keep his guardian mask on. That is one reason I was totally surprised when he actually answered my questions. " I didn't turn you in because you have talent. You have the potential to be a great guardian. And how I know is most of my shifts are by the girl dhampir dorms. Lets just hope I'm the ONLY one who knows."

"I'm sorry for interrupting you. I was just surprised." I said shyly. Wait ROSE HATHAWAY shy? Now that is a scary thought. He just nodded in acknowledgement. That's when I noticed he stopped but it was too late; I walked right into the glass door leading into the girl dhampir dorms. The angle I was falling at I would land on my butt, but I knew it would hurt. I shut my eyes put my arms down to try and catch myself and readied myself for the stinging in my palms and butt that was inevitable. But it didn't come instead I felt strong, warm, gentle hands catch me before I hit the ground.

After I had opened my eyes and steadied myself I heard laughing. I looked at the supposedly antisocial god in front of me openly laughing, and when I glared at him he didn't even try to cover it up with a cough! I turned on my heel knowing my long hair would flow around my head dramatically with the sudden motion and stalked into the dorms. Before I even took two steps inside though those same amazing hands that could be so deadly and then gentle within an instant grabbed one of my wrists, and my breath caught in my throat. His hand hesitated before he finally removed. I felt the loss of contact with him like part of my soul had left with his touch. I slowly turned around and looked at the magnificent being in front of me. I could see he let his guardian mask down a little. The feelings I saw in his eyes confused me. I saw regret, worry, concern, and something I didn't quite understand.

"I'm sorry Roza, I didn't mean to make you angry at me. Are you okay? I could walk you to your dorm if you liked." He called me Roza again! I love it when he calls me that. He only ever calls me that when he is feeling open. "Roza?" he cut off my mental babble.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little dizzy, that's all. And I would appreciate it very much if you walked me back to my dorm." I then quickly added "Only if you don't mind of course."

"Of course I don't mind." He was so sweet and kind to me I just cant believe he doesn't feel the same as me. But then again he is a teacher and I am his student he has to be nice to me. No he doesn't. And you know that look how Stan treats you, I thought. Yeah well Dimitri isn't Stan Dimitri is a gentleman. While walking to my dorm I was VERY aware at how close we were walking. We were so close our arms were brushing when we walked. I was aware of every movement he made, and I was also aware that every now and then he would glance over at me, and then look at our hands. They were so close and he actually looked like he wanted to take my hand in his.

Then all of a sudden when he looked at me his eyes widened and I didn't understand why. He looked really worried. Then I noticed he was looking at my forehead. I put my hand to my head and it felt sticky like I'd been sweating. When I looked at my hand it was red with blood. The next thing I knew I was in Dimitri's arms and he was bounding up the stairs. I couldn't think about anything other than how close we were and how easy it would be for me to lift my head up and press my lips to his. But I knew I couldn't. Not only because he was seven years older than me, and my mentor but because I felt extremely light headed and dizzy.

Then he was saying something I could barely make it out over the pounding in my head but I could just make out his beautiful voice saying "Roza stay with me. Roza where are your keys. Please stay with me. Не спать моя прекрасная Роза. (Translation at bottom.) That is the last thing I heard before I fell into darkness.

Translation for Dimitri: Don't go to sleep my beautiful Roza


	2. Chapter 2

I do not Own VA or any of its awesome characters. *Tear*

I woke up to a beautiful voice laced with a slight Russian accent. DIMITRI! I kept my eyes closed so he wouldn't know I was up yet. I didn't hear any other voices so he must be on the phone.  
"Yes… I know that Alberta… well her mother isn't here yet…" Oh my god Alberta and Dimitri are talking about me! "No I'm not judging Guardian Hathaway I… I know I just thought she would like someone here for her if she wakes up before her mother gets-" Just about then I put it together.

"WHAT! My _mother_ is coming here? Why? I _know_ it's not because of me! She wouldn't do anything like leave her charge for a little while just to see her _only_ daughter! I cannot believe that bitch thought I would want to even be near her let alone see her!" I basically screamed at Dimitri. I know I wasn't supposed to be awake let alone eavesdropping on two guardians while they were talking on the phone but I mean come ON! MY MOTHER! I mean the woman had the academy raise me for crying out loud.

"Oh hello Rose your up. I have to go Alberta Rosemarie is awake… Yes she is the one you heard yelling just now… ok I will tell her… Goodbye Alberta." Oops "well rose I guess I don't have to tell you your mother is coming," He gave me a stern look when he said that last part.

"I guess not. But seriously Dimitri… The woman doesn't even care about me. Why is she really coming? I mean she let the academy raise me. She has never come any other time I got hurt. And believe me I have been hurt A LOT." I was starting to feel emotional so I stopped talking and let my guardian mask slip on.

"Oh rose just because you grew up at the academy doesn't mean she doesn't care about you. Maybe she thought you would have a better life that way. And she is coming to see you." When he said that last part I swear he looked away from me but oh well. I will just avoid her when she gets here. " Wait here rose I am going to get Dr. Olendski and tell her your awake." He said that and walked gracefully out of the room.

Just a few seconds later Dimitri walked back in with the moroi doctor here at the academy. (I'm kind of going to quote the book here.) "Okay I am going to ask you a few questions. All right. What is your name?" I looked at her like she was (which she probably is) a complete lunatic. "My name is rose Hathaway." "Okay, how old are you?" seriously another stupid question? " I am seventeen years old." "Good, What is your birthday?" Okay I have had enough of this. "Why the hell are you asking me all these stupid questions? What did the academy lose my records or something?"

She sighed and looked at Dimitri "She is fine she can leave. But I want you to accompany her back to her dorm, and make sure when you get there to change the bandage. And make sure she goes straight to bed afterward. I have already talked to Alberta and have had all your shifts cancelled for the next week. I want her monitored, and no rose you don't have to go to class." YES! I jumped up out of bed, grabbed my clothes, and ran to the bathroom to get dressed. This is going to be the best week EVER!

Yes I know it was a short chapter but I will try to put one up tomorrow. R&R please I desperately need ideas.


	3. AN

A/N

I know I know I hate authors notes to but I seriously need help. I have a generoul Idea of whats going to happen I just need some ideas on what they are going to talk about on their way to her dorm or if it should just skip straight to her dorm? And please don't leave your idea as a review. I know most authors are begging for reviews but I prefer PM if they have ideas any other case I LOVE reviews. Well if you have any ideas PM me please and thank you I will GREATLY appreciate it. And no this is not an excuse for reviews.

Sincerely,

Haili Davis


	4. Chapter 3

We were in my dorm and my head was starting to seriously hurt. "God damn it." I muttered under my breath. " Are you okay? Do we need to go back to the infirmary?"

Of course Dimitri heard me. He has to hear everything. "No I'm fine my head is just starting to hurt."

"Go to the bathroom and sit down. Where do you keep your Advil?" I walked into my bathroom and sat down, then shouted back," Top right drawer in my computer desk."

~*o0o*~

(Dpov)

"Top right drawer in my computer desk." "Alright." I yelled back and walked over to her desk. I opened the top right drawer and on top sat a not pad. It had Roza's beautiful handwriting on it. I knew I shouldn't but I read it. It was a poem:

_IF I WERE GONE_

_Would you miss me if I died?_

_Would you even notice I was gone?_

_Would you just accept it and move on, or do everything in your power to bring me back?_

_If I died today would you have someone new tomorrow, or would you try to find someone that helped ebb the pain, knowing the pain of losing would haunt you _

_Forever?_

_If I died would you also die of heartache, or move on like I was yesterday?_

_Do you want me to be your yesterday, or does the thought of that make your _

_Heart shatter,_

_And you think you would die if I weren't your tomorrow?_

_I guess what I'm asking you is do you love me?_

It was a beautiful poem. I wonder who it could be to? _Could it be to me?_ No, I'm her teacher nothing more. It's probably to mason. I didn't know she could write this way. She is amazing! "Dimitri did you find them?" Oh shit I almost forgot. I looked under the note pad and there was the Advil.

"Yea I got them, coming." I walked into the bathroom and handed them to her. I also had the bandages Dr. Olendski gave me. "I'm going to change your bandage, okay?" She just nodded her head before taking two Advil. I took the bandage off her head and I was VERY aware of how close we were. I could smell her beautiful scent that I could only describe as Roza. My beautiful, gorgeous, sexy Roza. I mentally shook myself and finished putting on the new bandage.

"You can sleep on the left bed, I don't have a roommate." She said in her angelic voice. She then got up and walked out into her room to her dresser. "Okay I'm going to get dressed in here real quick and be ready." She just nodded. I closed the door and changed out of my clothes and put on my pajamas.

My pajamas were a pair of black, blue , and white flannel pajama bottom. That's all I ever wore to bed. I walked out of the bathroom without thinking and it just so happened that rose was changing her top at that time. Well apparently she wasn't wearing a bra today or it came off with her shirt. All I was focused on was her breasts. They were perfect. I heard her cough and I looked her in the eyes. "See something you like comrade?"

"you have no idea." I said under my breath as she pulled on a night shirt. That was all a shirt. A very short one at that. I caught myself staring at her bottom as she crawled into her bed. There was a red lacy thong there_. BELIKOV SHE IS YOUR STUDENT WHAT ARE YOU DOING! _I scolded myself. This is going to be a long week.


End file.
